


Orange League

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash travels the Kanto region gathering Pokï¿½mon and training them, he meets friends along the way and travels with them. He’s made it to the Pokemon League and is ready to face off against his rivals Richie and Gary, but this is just the tip of the ice burge, a trip to the orange islands, and then off to visit other regions.
Relationships: Matis | Lt. Surge/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Takeshi | Brock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Orange League  
  
Ash travels the Kanto region gathering Pokemon and training them, he meets friends along the way and travels with them. He’s made it to the Pokemon League and is ready to face off against his rivals Richie and Gary, but this is just the tip of the ice burge, a trip to the orange islands, and then off to visit other regions.  
  
Chap 1 Journey So Far  
  
Ash’s journey started with a rocky start, he was late getting to professor Oak’s lab and the three starter Pokemon were already gone, but Oak did have one Pokemon left, Pikachu. Their relationship was an odd one, Ash let Pikachu stay outside his ball since it didn’t like to be left alone inside. At first Pikachu was unsure if he could trust him, but Ash proved himself when a swarm of Spearow attacked them, he refused to listen to Ash and got seriously wounded. Ash hid Pikachu away and told Pikachu he could be free and he would lead the Spearow away.  
  
He ran off being attacked by the angered Pokemon, and facing the terrible storm that swept in, when it all seemed lost Pikachu returned and saved Ash with a powerful Thunderbolt, the attack was so powerful it scared all the flying types away and accidentally destroyed the bike of a nearby water trainer girl. Ash carried Pikachu to the Pokemon center when the storm was cleared away by a magnificent golden Pokemon.  
  
Dexter had no info on the Pokemon but seeing it filled Ash and Pikachu with strength. Ash made it to the Pokemon center and got Pikachu healed. His trouble didn’t end as the girl came after him demanding payment for her bike, Ash got stuck with her traveling with him, much to the annoyance of both him and Pikachu.  
  
He ran into his rival Gary who had already caught 10 Pokemon, with Ash only having one he didn’t even think Ash was worth his time. He left leaving Ash alone with the girl who introduced herself as Misty.  
  
Ash sought the best Pokemon to train, he wasn’t going to let Gary change who he was. With Pikachu on board, he began catching new friends.  
  
Route 1-2 + Viridian Forest  
  
Ash successfully captured; Rattata, Pidgey, Nidoran M, and a Caterpie. An extra benefit of having Caterpie was that it scared Misty to no end. Through intense training, Caterpie evolved into Metapod, and then into Butterfree. Rattata evolved into Raticate and Nidoran evolved into Nidorino.  
  
Ash went to Pewter City to take on his first gym badge, Misty tried to say he wasn’t ready and offered to let him borrow her water Pokemon, he refused outright. She didn’t care mostly wanting to be paid back for her bike.  
  
He battled Brock, and although Pikachu was not able to fight in this, Butterfree and Nidorino came through with Confusion and Double Kick. Brock was impressed with Ash skills and resigned as a gym leader to pursue his dream of becoming a Pokemon Breeder. He asked to tag along with Ash and the boy agreed. Misty disapproved but really Ash didn’t even want her along anyway. Brock was a welcome change compared to Misty, Ash and Brock had lots to talk about and Brock passed on some experience to him.  
  
Route 3-4 + Mt. Moon  
  
Ash captured Jigglypuff, Ekans, Mankey, and Paras. Ekans, Mankey, and Paras were sent back to Professor Oak. Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto, Brock got his turn to catch a Pokemon in Mt. Moon known as Zubat.  
  
Things at Mt. Moon became crazy as Ash met Team Rocket’s Jessie and James and their Meowth. They tried to steal the group’s Pokemon, and learned the hard way just how powerful Pikachu’s Thunderbolt really was, and thus the beginning of Team Rocket trying to steal Ash’s Pokemon only to get sent blasting off again begins.  
  
They left Mt. Moon and came to Cerulean City, the gym appeared to be closed due to some water show being put on, so Ash went to train on Route 24 and 25, he heard the Cerulean Gym was a water type gym, so he decided to train up some Pokemon to prepare for the battle. Butterfree and Nidorino were sent back to Professor Oak and Paras was called out.  
  
Route 24-25  
  
Ash was able to catch Oddish which joined Ash’s party, Abra and Krabby, both were sent back to Professor Oak. After some training and battling some trainers Ash met the Pokemon Researcher Bill. Bill tells Ash that a girl in Cerulean City is nursing a Bulbasaur back to health and he’s developed special medicine to help treat him, Ash agrees to take it to her.  
  
He returns to the city, and finds the house. Team Rocket tries to take Bulbasaur, but Ash stops them. Bulbasaur is healed and wants to travel with Ash. He captures Bulbasaur, and Ash sends Pidgeotto back so he can train Bulbasaur.  
  
-Gym-  
  
Ash takes on the Cerulean sisters and using Bulbasaur he beats them. Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur, just as the sisters were gonna give Ash the badge Misty takes it and says she won't let Ash get the badge so easily. Pikachu steps up and beats all of her Pokemon. Ash gets the badge and plans to move on when Misty reminds him of his debt to her.  
  
They go to the bike shop and Ash realizes the kind of money he needs to make up to pay back his debt to get Misty off his back.  
  
-x- Route 5-6  
  
As their journey continued they find a Charmander who was abandoned by his trainer. Ash saves Charmander from a storm and the fire type joins up with Ash. He sends Oddish to Prof Oak so he could train Charmander.  
  
Vermilion City Gym  
  
Ash battles Lt. Surge, the man was impressed with how Ash handled himself, and not only did he give him a badge, but he joined Ash’s group and traveled with them from that point on.  
  
Later Ash meets the Squirtle Squad, the leader joins up with Ash after he defeats team rocket, who tried to hurt his fellow Squirtle. Paras was sent back so Ash could raise Squirtle.  
  
Route 11 Diglet Cave  
  
On Route 11 Ash captures a Drowzee and he is sent back to Prof. Oak. He trains Charmander and he evolves into Charmeleon.  
  
In the Diglet cave Ash trained Squirtle and he evolved into Wartortle.  
  
Team Rocket tried to take control of the Diglet and use their seismic power but our heroes were able to stop them.  
  
-x-  
  
Making their way to Lavender Town, our heroes come across a dig for Pokemon Fossils. Gary is there confident he’s gonna find a rare fossil, but all he finds is some fossilized Pokemon droppings.  
  
Ash falls into a hidden chamber getting separated from his friends Brock and Surge, he also got separated from Misty. Ash called out his Pokemon to see if they can escape. Jigglypuff tried to balloon up and carry Ash out but that was no good, he used Raticate’s Dig, to send the normal type for help.  
  
The other Pokemon stayed with Ash. Soon there was a rumbling and a horde of angry prehistoric Pokemon, they were so furious about being awoken they attacked, Ash’s Pokemon Battled to defend him.  
  
There was a sudden large cry that sent the prehistoric Pokemon running away in fear. Aerodactyl attacked them, his Pokemon had a hard time with the fierce beast. Soon Charmeleon was the only one left with the power to stand against him. The battle was fierce, and soon became an aerial battle as Aerodactyl grabbed Ash and took off into the air, Jigglypuff helped fly Charmeleon out of the hole that Aerodactyl made.  
  
Charmeleon evolved to save Ash, and became Charizard. Jigglypuff took the stage and began to sing, Charizard saved Ash and fell asleep. “Pokeball go!” Ash said, and threw the ball before falling asleep. The prehistoric flying type got sucked up into the ball. The ball teleported back to Professor Oak and Ash rolled off Charizard landing on a mysterious egg.  
  
The whole event was classified as a hoax, a result of Jigglypuff’s song. Ash left Aerodactyl with Prof. Oak so he could study him.  
  
-x-Route 10-x-  
  
Ash and the gang go to Route 10, Surge captures a Magnemite, and Ash captures a Machop, the fighting type gets sent back to Prof. Oak. Ash transfers Raticate back to Oak and calls on Drowzee, he trains him up and Drowzee evolves into Hypno.  
  
They travel through the Dark Cave and reach Lavender Town. The strange ghosts at Pokemon Tower keep the gang from investigating and Ash is forced to go to Celadon City looking for the Silph Scope.  
  
Route 8-7  
  
Ash sends Wartortle to Oak and asks for Abra, he helps him get some experience and Abra evolves into Kadabra.  
  
They reach a home of the Eevee brothers. They breed Eevees and give them to passing trainers, they also dabble into evolution stones. Ash is offered a rare chance to evolve his Pokemon with various stones. Jigglypuff is evolved into Wigglytuff, he is switched out for Nidorino who is evolved into Nidoking, but they wanted to evolve. Pikachu however did not. Before they leave Ash, Brock, Misty and Surge receive an Eevee from the brothers. Surge evolves his into Jolteon, Ash evolves his into Flareon, and Misty evolves hers into Vaporeon. Brock keeps his as is.  
  
Flareon takes the place of Kadabra to gain some battle experience at the Celadon Gym. Ash get’s the badge using Flareon, Hypno, Nidoking and Bulbasaur.  
  
Ash wins some coins at the casino and gets a Vulpix for Brock.  
  
Ash Brock and Surge work together to take down Team Rocket, an they learn Team Rocket has Mr. Fuji at the Pokemon Tower.  
  
He acquired the Silph Scope and headed back to Lavender Town and goes to save Mr. Fuji in the Pokemon Tower. He uses Hypno and is able to catch Gastly was sent to Oak to be observed. With a little help he puts Cubone’s Mother’s soul to rest. They saved Mr. Fuji and received the Poke Flute, Ash used it and woke up Snorlax. He caught the large Pokemon.  
  
Heading to Saffron City Ash Brock and Surge challenge a dojo, Brock is defeated but Ash and Surge are able to win. Ash gains Hitmonchan, and Surge gains Hitmonlee. Hitmonchan was sent back to Oak. Ash switches out Bulbasaur and Nidoking, for Gastly and Kadabra.  
  
Ash battles Sabrina and her powerful psychic Pokemon, Gastly evolved into Haunter, and Kadabra beat hers, but when push came to shove Pikachu defeated her Alakazam.  
  
The gang goes and helps rescue Silph Co from Team Rocket. Surge faced off with Giovanni and learned a secret about Ash. Team Rocket fled and Ash received Lapras and a Master Ball.  
  
Route 16-18  
  
Ash battles trainers trying to help them gain strength, his Oddish evolved into Gloom, which he evolved using a Leaf Stone into Vileplume. Ekans evolved into Arbok, Machop evolved into Machoke. He rotated his Pokemon making a bond with each of them and helping them gain strength. He kept Pikachu and Charizard in the party at all times.  
  
Fuchsia City  
  
Ash used Pidgeotto Pikachu Arbok and Flareon to defeat Koga’s Pokemon and gained his 6th badge.  
  
Safari Zone  
  
Ash captured Exeggcute, Tauros (20), Cubone, and Scyther, Brock captured a Ryhorn and Surge captured a Kangaskhan. They left the safari zone Ash excited about all the new friends he had made.  
  
Route 12-15  
  
Ash and his group continued on training their Pokemon and Ash gaining more and more experience. He captures a Farfetch’d and a Venonat.  
  
Seafoam Islands  
  
He calls on Lapras and they surf to the islands. He catches a Horsea and Seel and a Staryu, but his biggest find comes from Articuno. Charizard faces him off and weakens him enough for Ash to capture him.  
  
Cinnabar Island  
  
In the Pokemon mansion Ash’s catches a truly loved Pokemon, Growlithe, as well as a not so loved Pokemon Grimer, but the little sludge quickly evolves into Muk. Brock and Ash both capture a Ditto.  
  
Cinnabar Gym  
  
Lapras, Wartortle, Charizard, and Pikachu, Seel, and Growlithe battle against Blaine’s Vulpix, Ninetails, Ponyta, Rapidash, Arcanine and Magmar. Ash wins and gains his 7th badge.  
  
Power Plant  
  
Surge hears there is trouble at the power plant, and he asks Ash for his assistance. There Surge captures Voltorb and Zapdos!  
  
Ash captures an Electabuzz.  
  
Going back to Viridian City Ash finds Gary beaten up by a mysterious Pokemon, but upon arrival to the gym the gym leaders turn out to be Jessie and James of Team Rocket. Ash beats them and gains his final badge.  
  
Victory Road  
  
Ash has come far, he trained on Victory Road as they made their way to the Pokemon League. His Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot, he captured a Shellder, and his Seel evolved into Dewgong. He evolved Growlithe into Arcanine, and Paras into Parasect, Exeggcute into Exeggutor, Cubone into Marowak.  
  
Brock faced Moltres and was able to catch it, Geodude evolved into Graveler, and Zubat into Golbat. He sent Golbat back home to help with the gym. Ash and Brock exchanged Graveler and Kadabra allowing them to evolve and they switched back. So Brock had Golem and Ash had an Alakazam.  
  
Ash reached the Pokemon League after and met a new friend named Richie. They both made it past their qualifying matches, Krabby evolved into Kingler, and Horsea into Seadra and soon only Ash, Richie and Gary were left to face off for the championship. However things were not so easy they now had to face the elite 4 soon the three would be reduced to 2 and the battle for the championship would begin!  
  
To be continued  
  
Ash’s Pokemon  
  
Ivysaur, Charizard, Wartortle, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Raticate, Arbok, Pikachu, Nidoking, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Parasect, Venonat, Mankey, Arcanine, Alakazam, Machoke, Farfetch’d, Dewgong, Muk, Haunter, Hypno, Kingler, Exeggutor, Marowak, Hitmonchan, Seadra, Staryu, Scyther, Electabuzz, Tauros, Lapras, Ditto, Flareon, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, and Articuno,  
  
Brock’s Pokemon  
  
Golem, Onix, Moltres , Vulpix, Ryhorn, Ditto, Golbat (at the gym)  
  
Surge’s Pokemon  
  
Raichu, Kangaskhan, Magnemite, Hitmonlee, Voltorb, Zapdos


	2. Elite 4 Rumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Orange League  
Chap 2 The Elite 4 Rumbles  
  
With Ash Richie and Gary moving on from the preliminaries, they were about to face the Elite Four! The three would each have to face Bruno, Agatha, and Lorelei, after beating these three they would have to face the dragon master of Kanto.  
  
Ash was going to be facing Bruno, Richie was facing Agatha, and Gary was facing off with Lorelei. They were each told some of the Pokemon the Elites would be using.  
  
Bruno was using, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Onix, Golem, ? , ? , the mystery Pokemon were said to be Pokemon from another region, a true test to the skills of the trainers.  
  
Lorelei was using, Dewgong, Cloyster, Slowbro, Jynx, Lapras, ? , again the mystery Pokemon was a Pokemon from another land.  
  
Agatha was using, Gengar, Gengar, Arbok, Haunter, Gastly, ?, Richie wasn’t worried, he couldn’t wait to battle her.  
  
When Ash saw the two they looked confident they could handle their battles. Ash went back to the Pokemon center to select his Pokemon for his battle. “You better choose carefully Ash, one loss and your out of the league for good.” The orange haired girl quipped and it made Ash nervous. “You should just use my water Pokemon,” she said and sipped her drink.  
  
“Don’t listen to her Ash, just focus on who you think would go well against Bruno,” Brock said. “He’s right, they showed you some of their Pokemon to put pressure on you. Go with your gut kid, it’s gotten you this far!” Surge said giving him a thumbs up.  
  
“Alright, Pikachu and Charizard were my first picks. Ivysaur and Hitmonchan, Lapras and Tauros!” he said, and Pikachu looked excited. Misty laughed. “Right good luck Ash, if you lose don’t forget you still gotta pay me back for my bike.” Misty said walking off laughing at his choices.  
  
Brock and Surge saw how nervous Ash was, and they wanted to do something for him. Later that night Ash was lying in bed, wearing only a T-shirt and boxers. He rolled onto his side, unable to sleep. ‘I hope I have chosen everything, I really want to win!’  
  
“Ash,” the young boy turned around to see Surge and Brock standing naked with their cocks fully aroused. Surge was tall with rippling muscles, firm massive pecs, rock hard abs, muscled arms and legs and his cock was equally huge, 8 inches long and very thick, he had thick blonde curls crowing his crotch with a treasure path going up to his navel, his balls were huge and hairless. Brock was equally sexy, he wasn’t as muscled as Surge but he was built, firm pecs and some abs, he had a huge 9 inch long cock, he had thick nest of pubes and had hairy balls.  
  
The two smirked at him, as Ash’s hard cock began to tent up his boxers. “We thought you could use some relaxation,” Brock said and rubbing his bulge and Ash moaned. Surge smirked and grabbed the boy’s leg he brought his foot up and began the soles of his feet. “Just relax and leave everything to us,” he said and began licking between his toes.  
  
Ash shuddered, Brock removed Ash’s shirt to reveal his own developing body, his muscles were developing, he had firm pecs, and his stomach was very taught. Brock began playing with the boy’s nipples and the boy moaned in pleasure, playing with his right nipple he took the place of his left hand and swirled his tongue around the hard nub.  
  
Surge pulled down Ash’s boxers, the boy’s hard cock snapped up, he was 7 � inches long and his foreskin covered his head, he had pubes but they were neatly trimmed and his balls were smooth. The blonde cupped his balls, while he ran his tongue over his length.  
  
After giving his cock a few licks, he took the boy’s arousal into his mouth, he slurped and sucked his length and Ash moaned in pleasure. Bobbing his head, he took him down to the root burying his nose in Ash’s pubes.  
  
Brock licked up Ash’s pecs, to his neck and sealed his lips. He swallowed the boy’s moans and his body spasmed as he came. His cock pulsed as spurt after spurt flooded his mouth, Surge drinks down his seed and pulls back with a smirk as Ash stays hard. “Great stamina,” he compliments and he reveals a tube of lube.  
  
Ash felt another wave of nervousness hit him, he didn’t know if he could take their cocks, Surge noticed this. “Relax, you won’t be getting topped tonight you have a big day tomorrow,” he spread lube over his fingers and Surge reaches back and began fingering himself. He straddles Ash’s waist, he pulls back the boy’s foreskin to expose his head, he positions his arousal at his hole and he sinks down onto Ash’s dick.  
  
Brock offers his cock to Ash and the boy turns his head and takes him into his mouth. He moans as Ash slurps and sucks on his rod, the boy’s moans sending pleasing vibrations through him.  
  
Surge rides Ash’s manhood, his huge heavy length bobbing in the air as he rides him, his pre cum drips onto his stomach and the blonde muscle man moans in pleasure. His inner muscles squeeze the boy’s manhood and he in turn moans around Brock’s rod.  
  
Ash gives the pleasure back, he grabs Surge’s cock and begins pumping it, the older blonde moans and begins riding faster. He does this while his other hand comes around to finger Brock’s tight ass. He brushes his sweet spot, as his arousal bumps Surge’s. The young man moans as he find his release once more, his cum flooding Surge’s ass, and Surge loses his control and he follows suit, his own cum erupting all over Ash’s hand and stomach.  
  
Brock moans as he finds his own release and cums deep into Ash’s mouth. He wasn’t able to swallow it all, and he pulls back and cum is splashed all over his face. “Sorry,” he whispers and Brock smiles. “Don’t be,” he leans down and begins licking his cum off his face.  
  
Surge pulls off his spent cock, the two lay next to Ash and hold him tight. “Feel better?” Surge asks, and Ash nods. “So what does this mean?”  
  
“For now we are friends with benefits, who care about you very much, but once the league is over, you can decide, stay friends with benefits or become more,” Brock said and kissed the boy’s neck. Ash hugged them, and let the bliss of pleasure lull him into a magnificent blissful sleep. Surge kisses the boy’s lips. “Good luck tomorrow!”  
  
-x-  
  
After a shower, Ash dresses and heads to the stadium. As it turns out he missed Richie’s and Gary’s matches, but now he had to face Bruno.  
  
Bruno started things off and called out Golem, Ash chose Ivysaur.  
  
The battle began, Ivysaur let loose a barrage of Razor Leaf that did some damage, but Golem’s sturdy and Bruno’s Full Restore kept him in the game. Golem used Rollout, he hit Ivysaur hard, but the grass type stood his ground. Ivysaur gathered energy from the sun and let loose a powerful Solar Beam, it was the end for Golem.  
  
Next came Hitmonchan, who’s powerful Fire Punch spelled the end for Ivysaur, he did manage to get a good Giga Drain in but the Fire Punch was just too strong. Ash called upon his own Hitmonchan, and the fight began. The punching Pokemon went toe to toe, the two barely dodging throwing punch after punch, but Ash’s Hitmonchan gains an edge as his Ice Punch freezes Bruno’s Hitmonchan solid, the match ends with a powerful Mega Punch that leaves Bruno down two Pokemon.  
  
His third Pokemon was Hitmonlee, the kicking Pokemon fought Hitmonchan. His powerful kicks left Ash with a knocked out fighting type. Ash’s next choice came as a surprise, Pikachu!  
  
It looked like Ash had made a bad choice, as Hitmonlee’s speed and power had Pikachu on the ropes. “Did you think your Pikachu could handle a fighting type?” the fighting type jumped into the air to attack using Hi Jump Kick!  
  
“As a matter of fact yes, those long legs just look like big lightning rods to me, Thunder!” Pikachu let’s loose a powerful attack, the lightning shot up his leg and did tons of damage. Hitmonlee fell back surging with the charge. He passed out and Ash was halfway there.  
  
Bruno sent out Onix, and Ash called back Pikachu. Tauros joined the battle field, and using his powerful Earthquake attack, and Stomp he was able to beat Onix. Ash took a deep breath as Bruno called back his Pokemon, all that was left was the two mystery Pokemon.  
  
Everyone was on the edge of their seats as the next Pokemon came out. “Hitmontop!” the Pokemon was a shock to many, but Ash wasn’t gonna back down now. “Tauros use Headbutt!” Tauros rushed forward, horns bared. Hitmontop used Rolling Kick, and kicked Tauros hard making him flinch.  
  
Then with a powerful Triple Kick, Tauros fainted. “I’m sorry Tauros, return.” He called him back, and Pikachu wanted to try and fight. He came out and battled the new fighting type. Pikachu fired a powerful Thunderbolt but the attack was blocked by his Detect.  
  
Pikachu was low on health, so Ash tried to call him back, but Hitmontop used pursuit and took Pikachu down. Ash hugged his friend and he sat him down next to him so he could rest. He called on Charizard, the massive dragon like Pokemon attacked with a powerful Wing Attack, Hitmontop used Detect and dodged the attack.  
  
Charizard was quick and grabbed him, he shot into the air and did a powerful Seismic Toss, it caused quite some damage, but Hitmontop wasn’t out yet. He attacked with a Rolling Kick, but Charizard’s Flamethrower overpowered him, and left him with a burn. He fainted soon after, thanks to the burn. “Impressive you have battled well but with this next Pokemon you will lose, sorry kid, go Steelix!”  
  
The massive steel Pokemon appeared, he roared and it shook the field. Charizard fired Flamethrower, and Steelix countered with Dragonbreath. The attacks battled it out but were evenly matched. “Use Seismic Toss,” he flew in to grab him, but Steelix didn’t even flinch. He used stone edge and it hit Charizard hard with a critical hit. Steelix finished him with Iron Tail. Charizard was returned and Ash was left with his final Pokemon. “Go Lapras!” The water type appeared.  
  
Bruno wanted to finish this up fast so he used Stone Edge, the attack hit Lapras, but Lapras did not go down instead he used Sing, the song lulled Steelix to sleep. Lapras then used Rest to recover his strength.  
  
Lapras came to first and used Hydro Pump, he struck Steelix waking him up. “Use Stone Edge and wrap this up!”  
  
“Use Ice Beam!” Lapras froze the stones, and hit Steelix freezing him solid. The ice broke and Steelix fainted. “I won we did it!” Bruno shook his hand. “You did great, an excellent battle!”  
  
Ash’s Pokemon were treated and the next matches were announced. Ash had to fight Lorelei next, Richie had to fight Bruno, and Gary had to fight Agatha.  
  
To be continued…


End file.
